


Me, Myself, and I

by ladyjax



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia makes a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Myself, and I

**Author's Note:**

> Vague spoilers for the end of Season 2 and then AU from there. Written for the Awesome Ladies Ficathon in 2010.

Peter's holding out his hand as the camera bulbs flash and she's got Will on the phone. Alicia can't think of a more perfectly fucked up moment.  
  
Everyone wants something. With Peter, it's forgiveness as well as her contacts. What Will wants is something vague and possibly exciting but she's got responsibilities that she can't just drop and she's already laid down the gauntlet: Do you have a plan?  
  
Alicia takes one step forward and stops. Looks at the phone in her hand then back at Peter. Eli is there too, a tight frown on his face because he knows.  
  
Her thumb hits the button that hangs up on Will and she takes two steps back before she turns and walks away. Shutters are going off and she hears the whispers turning into shouts behind her back. As she walks into the hallway, Alicia's already hit the speed dial and her phone is to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kalinda, it's Alicia."  
  
A pause. "You okay?"  
  
"Alicia."  
  
The growl makes her stop but she doesn't turn around. "Hold on, Kalinda."  
  
Given how much time Eli's spent in her house, Alicia is pretty sure she's seen every one of his faces. This one is just a little different. "We had a deal," he says, hands stuck in his pockets. She wonders if he wants to throttle her.  
  
"The deal still stands," Alicia replies. She looks back to see Peter doing what he does best: charm. "He'll survive this. Right now, Peter needs to stand on his own two feet."  
  
"Like you?" Eli asks.  
  
Her lips curve in a little smile. "I'll call you in the morning," Alicia says and walks towards the doors.   
  
"Alicia? Are you there?"  
  
Alicia puts the phone to her ear again. "Did you hear all that?"  
  
Kalinda's laugh is a balm. "We'll talk about it when you get to the bar."


End file.
